


Dear Dads

by pottahlover55



Series: My Angst Files [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black have a child, Talking To Dead People, im so sorry, wolfstar, wolfstar daughter, writing letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottahlover55/pseuds/pottahlover55
Summary: Dear Dads,Love Rylee.\_/\_/\_/When Remus dies after he remarries to Nymphadora and has a child with her Teddy, Remus and Sirius’ daughter Rylee is left alone, just wanting her dads back
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin & Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin & Original Female Character(s)
Series: My Angst Files [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2085591
Kudos: 4





	Dear Dads

**Author's Note:**

> yea i know this is sad i’m sorry

The paper shook in Rylee’ hand as she stared at the black piece of parchment. She felt Charlie’ hands rest on her shoulders the weight calming her slightly

”How you holding up?” Charlie asks his voice calming her further

”I miss them” Her voice shakes with unshed tears

Charlie held her for a few minutes before letting go 

“Write your letter sweetie” Charlie says and leaving the room giving Rylee all the space she could need

She sat down at the desk and started to write

_Dear Dads,_

_Hows everything going? I’m not doing so good with you both gone, I wish we had more time, because I’m not ready to let you guys go yet. I went to Harry’ wedding and some seats were left empty, they were for you. I hope you went and saw Harry get married. I miss you guys so much that it hurts. I just want you both back, but I know you guys are always with me right? I hope so. The other day I was in Diagon Alley with Ginny and Hermione when I saw a stray dog. It was a black shaggy dog that walked right up to and nuzzled my leg I bent down to pet it when I noticed a collar. It said Padfoot. Nothing else, I adopted him so he’s always with me. There’s a new law if you didn’t hear. It’s about werewolf’s. It’s called Lupin’s Law. Werewolf’s are being treated equally now. That all the news for now_

_Your Loving Daughter_

_Rylee_

Rylee wipes away her tears as she puts the letter into an envelope before reaching down and petting Padfoot.

”Hey Pads how you doing today?” she asked petting the head while crying. She felt a breeze on her desk. She turns to it and another letter has joined hers. She opens it

_Rylee,_

_We are so proud of you. We know you miss us, but we are always with you. Even if you can’t always see us. I did hear about the law, and I’m touched I didn’t know it was called Lupin’s Law. **He started crying when he found out!**_ _Sorry darling your father stole my quill. How did you just come across a random stray named Padfoot? **I DID IT! I sent you a doggie that looked just my dog and put a collar on! I thought it would make you happier.** That explains a lot. Well anyway we miss you too Ry. We love you. We’ll right again soon_

_Love_

_Your Fathers_

Rylee holds the parchment in her hand with a bright smile even with her tears falling from her eyes. She hugs the letter 

“I love you guys too” she whispers before storing the letters away. She and Padfoot walk out to Charlie happier than before

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated


End file.
